Let Me
by NALEY23alwaysforever
Summary: BRUCAS. Lucas wants Brooke. Brooke wants a baby. Can the two be mutually exclusive things? (Lol I suck at summaries, but check it out anyways!) Brucas with some naley in it. Won't be too long a story. Request from dianehermans
1. Let Me

**A/N: hey! So this was a requested story from dianehermans. It's a BRUCAS endgame and I hope I do it justice, since I normally only write naley. Let me know what you think**

 **Enjoy!**

 **1\. Let me give you a baby**

He raced straight over as soon as he heard her message.

She had told him not to come. That she was okay.

But he knew she wasn't.

He burst through the door and yelled her name, but stopped short when he saw her curled up on the couch with a purple monkey in her hands.

"She's gone Luke." She told him. He sat down in the couch and wrapped her in his arms, kissing the top of her forehead.

"I know Brooke. I know." He said sadly "I didn't want her to go either. I kinda liked having baby Angie around"

Brooke smiled at the thought "they said they'd call me when she arrives safely."

"Well then, how about we watch a movie and wait?" He suggested as he got up and put her favourite movie into the DVD player. He smiled remembering when they first watched it together and how weird he thought it was

...

 _"Seriously? Mary Poppins?" He asked as she turned the TV on "aren't we a little old?"_

 _"It's my favourite movie!" Brooke argued_

 _"A kids movie about a magical nanny, that's your favourite movie?" He looked at her like she had grown another head, she simply poked her tongue out at him and giggled_

 _"Make fun of me all you want but this movie got me through everything. Peyton gave it to me on our 6th birthday. I liked the idea of this magical lady coming in and fixing up the family." She smiled sadly as she thought back to that day_

 _"Every birthday after that until I was 15, I wished for someone like Mary Poppins to come into my life and make things better. My family was...shit, to say the least. I never felt loved, or appreciated, or even wanted." She finished._

 _Lucas sighed and hugged her, kissing the top of her head before speaking_

 _"Your parents suck. I'm sorry. If you want to watch Mary Poppins, then we can watch it." She smiled as he said that and pressed play as she snuggled further into him._

 _"You know I'm always going to be here right?" He spoke suddenly_

 _"I'm not going anywhere. I love you Brooke Penelope Davis."_

 _She looked up at him and kissed his cheek "I love you too Lucas Eugene Scott."_

 _She giggled as he groaned in protest over the use of his middle name._

 _"If we ever have kids, they cannot have such terrible middles names as ours" he said_

 _"Agreed." She smiled. She couldn't help but feel warm inside knowing he saw their future together just as she did._

 _..._

They had just finished watching the movie and Lucas was making coffee while Brooke sat at the breakfast bar staring at her phone thinking.

"I want a baby Luke." She suddenly spoke

"Then have a baby." He said.

She laughed at his response "well, as much as i want to adopt I want a baby now. I just have to find the right guy." She said

Lucas took a deep breath and walked over to her. He gently grabbed her by the arms and stood her up, before crashing his lips down onto hers.

Brooke moaned at the familiarity of the kiss. It was like she was transported back five years ago to when she was 17 and truly in love.

"Luke" she said as they broke apart "what was that for?"

"Let me" he simply said.

"Let you what?" Brooke questioned.

"Let me give you a baby."

"What!?" Have you lost your mind?"

"Think about it Brooke. It could potentially take years to adopt. And I know you, you'd be too picky with a sperm bank. And I offered months ago when you first said you wanted a baby. Remember?" He said.

She did. She remembered him telling her that he wanted to help her out. And she remembered telling him he could if she reached that point, and she had, hadn't she?

"I don't know Luke. I mean, this is you and me. It's always going to be there you know?" She knew she should've told him the truth. That she was still in love with him, but she didn't.

"Don't over complicate it Brooke. Just let this happen" he said as he wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her neck down to her shoulders, being rewarded with a small moan escaping Brooke's lips.

"So. Are we doing this? Are you going to let me give you a baby Brooke Davis?" He smirked.

"Yes." She said as she kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he grasped her thighs and he lifted her up, walking towards the bedroom.

 **A/N: ok! So as mentioned, dianehermans asked me to make a sorry about where Brooke decides she wants a baby after Angie goes home, and Lucas decides to help her.**

 **This is a BRUCAS endgame obviously but it still has the same background. It's set where season 5 left off except there was no marriage proposal from Lucas. There will be a flashback next chapter to explain a few things. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Aftermaths and Revelations

**A/N: Hey! I am blown away by the reviews you've all left, thank you so much! Here is the second chapter of Let Me, and I will be posting some new stories this week as well as an update for my story 'For Better of For Worse' so feel free to check them out :)  
Enjoy!**

 **2\. Aftermaths and Revelations**

Brooke fell to the side of the bed, sliding off Lucas's now sweat-slick body. She panted as she tried to take in sufficient amounts of air. Lucas chuckled as he watched her bare chest rise and fall, the bed sheet the only thing covering the lower halves of their bodies.  
"You ok Pretty Girl?" He smirked watching as she vigorously nodded her head  
"like riding a bike lucas" she giggled, remembering when he had said that to her, when he returned from his trip with Karen after Keith's death, and his HCM news.

"I've missed you Brooke" He spoke kissing her again.  
Brooke's mind was reeling, _Wait. He's acting like we just got back together. He knows this wasn't that, doesn't he?_ She thought as she pulled away from the kid, frowning deeply.

"Luke...We're not together" She whispered, feeling him pull back. The hurt was evident on his face.  
"Why can't we be? We've always made sense. I want this Brooke, I want us" he spoke, tenderly brushing his hand across her cheek.  
Brooke stood up, grabbing her robe from the hook of her door and walked out to the kitchen.

She paced the floor. None of this made sense. He had never wanted her, He loved her. That she knew. But he wanted Peyton, didn't he?  
She was always the second best, the next choice, the backup plan. And then it hit her.  
Peyton.  
She would be devastated if she found out about this. _Oh God, what have I done?_ she thought. Peyton had been waiting on a call from Lucas last night. what happened between then and when he showed up at her house to change things?

Lucas walked carefully out of the room, eyeing Brooke with caution as she stood stock-still in the middle of the living room. He cautiously walked towards her, keeping a safe distance between them before speaking. "Brooke, I-"  
"What about Peyton?" She cut him off  
Lucas looked at her confused "What do you mean?"  
"She was expecting a call from you, something about cleaning things up, last night. How'd you end up here"

Lucas smiled as he gently took Brooke's hand and led them both towards the couch. Sitting down so he was facing her he began to retell what happened between Peyton and him last night

...

 _"Knock Knock" Lucas smiled walking into the office of Red Bedroom Records.  
Peyton looked up and smiled "Hey, I'm glad you made it. We need to talk"  
"Look Peyton, I know that everyone thinks I'm still madly in love with you, and I'm sorry but I can't keep leading you on." He spoke_

 _Peyton smiled before letting out a laugh "Lucas, don't worry. I know you and I, as great as we were together, aren't each other's endgame. If I'm being honest with myself, the man I love has been gone for a long time. He's all the way down in Savannah with my heart, and I've been up here hiding"_

 _"Jake?" He asked, even though he knew the answer_  
 _Peyton smiled "Honestly, he's the only boy I've ever truly loved. But, that's not why I called you here. We need to talk about you and Brooke" she spoke_

 _"What about me and Brooke?" He asked, feigning confusion  
"Please Lucas, I can see right through you. Lindsey was so caught up in the Lucas and Peyton side of Ravens, that she never bothered to stop and look at the Brooke and Lucas side of the story. When she came down to Tree Hill she gave me a copy of your new novel. Reading it, I could tell that the story was about losing the love of your life." She smiled sadly at him, holding his hand between hers_

 _"But it wasn't about me. It was Brooke. The Boy saw the comet, and suddenly his life had meaning. You once told me that Brooke was the centre of your world, when you were lost she gave you hope and she gave your life meaning. You really didn't think that when people read this they wouldn't realise who you were talking about?" She continued._

 _Lucas sighed "I broke her heart Peyt. I don't know if she'll ever forgive me for what we did to her"  
"She forgave me Lucas, 5 years later, and we're still best friends. Just go to her, lay it all out on the table and see what happens" She smiled as she kissed his cheek._

 _"Be Happy Lucas Scott" she whispered  
Lucas smiled "Go get your man Peyton Sawyer"_

 _..._

"Wow" Brooke said as she sat on the couch. She didn't know how to process all this. Peyton had been devastated when she found out Lucas was engaged to Lindsey, but she never said she was in love with him. She remembered Peyton telling her about how it was painful to lose the love of your life, but she never mentioned Lucas.

It was Jake.

It always had been.

Brooke looked up at Lucas who smiled, his hand still holding hers  
"See Pretty Girl? It was always you. Yes, I admit that I got a bit lost, and I didn't always treat you right. But I've loved you since I was 16 years old Brooke. I still want everything with you, if you want it too"

"Lucas" She whispered "I-"

 _To be Continued..._

 **A/N: OK! so you might kinda hate me for the ending and I do apologise, but this story isn't going to be too long, so I've gotta spread the storyline out! Review and let me know what you think, and if there's anything in particular you'd like to see in the story.**

 **\- Maddie :)**


	3. Being Honest With You

**3\. Being Honest With You**

PREVIOUSLY:

 _"Wow" Brooke said as she sat on the couch. She didn't know how to process all this. Peyton had been devastated when she found out Lucas was engaged to Lindsey, but she never said she was in love with him. She remembered Peyton telling her about how it was painful to lose the love of your life, but she never mentioned Lucas._

 _It was Jake._

 _It always had been._

 _Brooke looked up at Lucas who smiled, his hand still holding hers_  
 _"See Pretty Girl? It was always you. Yes, I admit that I got a bit lost, and I didn't always treat you right. But I've loved you since I was 16 years old Brooke. I still want everything with you, if you want it too"_

 _"Lucas" She whispered "I-"_

 _..._

"I-" she let out a frustrated breath. How is it that words had failed her when she needed them most?  
"Brooke, you don't have to say anything right now. It's ok" he spoke trying to act like his heart wasn't breaking inside. He stood up and began to walk to the door when Brooke grabbed his arm  
"I love you too" she smiled "I just...I'm scared Lucas" she looked down at the ground feeling tears brim over her eyes.

She took a deep breath before looking back up at him. She could see the slight confusion on his face from her words.  
"When we were 16, I gave you my heart Lucas, completely. And you and Peyton tore it to shreds" she whispered.  
"Brooke, I-" Lucas stopped as Brooke shook her head, signalling she wasn't done talking  
"It took a long time to put my heart back together Lucas. And if Im being totally honest with myself, it's barely holding itself together. I waited five years to hear you say those words again Lucas, and I would've waited fifty years if I had to. But it never seemed like you would've waited for me"

"I didn't think I deserved you after what I did" he told her taking her hands in this  
"I watched you move on Lucas. You dated Peyton, and almost married Lindsay. I had to sit there and hold my best friend while she cried holding the book you wrote confessing your undying love for her. I had to tell her she should fight for you, even though I knew she was still in love with Jake, and that she was holding onto you because she was too afraid to fight for him" she sighed before placing her other hand on his cheek.

"You have to understand Lucas, I'm not saying all this to hurt you. But, I want you to understand. It took me a long time to trust anyone. And I haven't given anyone my heart in the last five years. I want to be with you, but we have to take this slow"

Lucas sighed in relief before attaching his lips to hers once more. He broke away and rested his forehead against hers.  
"I promise you" he started "I won't hurt you this time Brooke. I won't screw this up again"  
Brooke smiled "so, where do we go from here?" she asked  
Lucas chuckled "Well, I was thinking dinner, maybe a movie?"

Brooke pulled back, kinking an eyebrow at him "Is this your attempt at asking me on a date ?"  
Lucas smirked before wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her back into him "Yes. yes I am Miss Davis. What do you think about that?"  
Brooke smiled up at him, her dimples on full display. She dropped her arms onto his shoulder, clasping her hands behind his neck  
"I think...that I would like that very much" she replied before kissing him once more.

 **A/N: Hey! sorry for the wait, I've been really REALLY sick lately and haven't been able to focus on writing. I hope you liked this chapter. The date will be next and the chapter will be longer! PLEASE REVIEW! and let me know in your reviews what you'd like to see in the date and I'll try to incorporate them.**

 **\- Maddie :)**


	4. Sometimes Nerves Get the Better of You

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! Sorry it's taken so long, I've had heaps of exams and assignments at school, and I've recently found out I have a wisdom tooth infection so I've got to get surgery to get them out ASAP. So, I will try and get as many chapters out as possible before my surgery. This chapter is kind of short but I'm really tired and trying to write this before I go to bed in fifteen minutes, so I hope you like it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **4\. Sometimes Nerves Get the Better of You**

 _Lucas chuckled "Well, I was thinking dinner, maybe a movie?"_  
 _Brooke pulled back, kinking an eyebrow at him "Is this your attempt at asking me on a date ?"_  
 _Lucas smirked before wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her back into him "Yes. yes I am Miss Davis. What do you think about that?"_  
 _Brooke smiled up at him, her dimples on full display. She dropped her arms onto his shoulder, clasping her hands behind his neck_  
 _"I think...that I would like that very much" she replied before kissing him once more._

 _..._

 _*two weeks later*_

"Damn girl" Haley said as Nathan whistled "You look hot Davis" Nathan smirked  
Brooke smiled as she placed her hand on her jutted out hip, raising her eyebrow "Down boy, you've got your own woman" she said motioning her head towards Haley.  
Nathan chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Haley and kissed her cheek soundly "And I'm a lucky guy" he said as Haley rolled her eyes.  
"You're so damn cheesy hotshot" Brooke stated as she walked towards the mirror next to the front door and put her earrings in.  
"So, you ready for your date Davis?" Haley asked as she cuddled into Nathan's side on the couch.

Due to Brooke's crazy schedule, her and Lucas had only been able to formally have their first date to weeks after he had asked her out. That didn't mean that he hadn't been keeping her bed warm however...

Brooke let out a sigh "I'm nervous to be honest. It's been over five years since I've been with Lucas, I guess I just don't want to stuff up our last chance"  
Haley walked towards Brooke and wrapped her arms around her "Tigger, it's going to be fine. Lucas has been waiting just as long as you for this moment with you. Don't doubt this okay? You got to have faith otherwise there's no point in even trying" Haley told her  
Brooke smiled and shook her head "you're right. I'm being silly, we'll have a good time, and we'll figure this out" she said

Nathan smiled "attagirl Davis. Besides, if it helps Lucas is as much of a nervous wreck as you are, if not more" he chuckled  
Brooke and Haley both stared at him in confusion. He looked up at them and smiled "He's been calling me since the night you agreed to go on a date with him, and he's been texting me for the past hour. Poor guy's losing his shit"

Brooke simply smiled. He really did care about them, and rebuilding their relationship.  
She was broken out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. She felt her stomach do flip flops as she walked over to grab her purse from the coffee table before walking over to the door, and swinging it open.

Lucas stood in her doorway, wearing black suit pants and her favourite light blue button up shirt, with the sleeves roughly rolled up past his elbows - just the way he knew she liked. Lucas smiled in awe as he took in her black high heels, making her legs look even longer, and her dark purple knee length dress, which dipped slightly at her chest revealing a modest amount of cleavage.  
"You look beautiful" Lucas said as he handed her the bouqet Gerber flowers he knew were her favourite. She took them and handed them to Haley. Turning back to Lucas she gave him a cheeky smile  
"Well, you don't look so bad yourself"  
"Shall we get going?" He asked as she took his offered hand and began to walk out the house  
"Lead the way" she smiled.

They got into the car as Lucas began to drive off. They made light conversation in the car for a solid half an hour, until Brooke noticed a sign on the road  
 _You are now leaving Tree Hill, Come back soon!  
_ Brooke kinked her eyebrow as she looked at Lucas "Where exactly are we going for this date?" she asked.  
Lucas smirked as he glimpsed at her "You'll just have to wait and see" he said returning his eyes to the road.  
Brooke smiled as she felt excitement fill her body

Tonight was going to be interesting.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry it's not longer and doesn't include the date! I'm writing up the next chapter but I wanted the date to be a nice lengthy chapter, so it'll be next. I will be posting it within a few days as I've got a few days off school.  
PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW and let me know what you'd like to see in the date chapter!**

 **\- Maddie :)**


	5. Original Intentions Arise

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I hope you're still with me, I'm so sorry for the MASSIVE lack of updates on this - I know, I suck - but I'm back and I'm trying desperately to finish this story. I had a bit of a writer's block with how their date should go and was deciding whether or not to just skim over it but I am determined to finish this story, which will be at around the 10 chapter mark.**

 **WARNING: This chapter (As I promised Diane it would be!) is rated M**

 **And I also borrowed a scene from the movie 'Jersey Girl' with Ben Affleck and Jennifer Lopez.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **5\. Original Intentions Arise**

"I still can't believe you remembered this place" Brooke said as she and Lucas walked out of the restaurant in Durham.

Lucas had taken her to the restaurant that they had gone to on their first date.  
"I'll never forget what you told me that night" she said as he wrapped his arm around her  
"I brought you here because I want to know who Brooke Davis is. Away from all the bluster and BS that Tree Hill surrounds us with. I want to know everything there is to know about you" Lucas said as he kissed her cheek, Brooke smiled.

"Well, we should probably head back to Tree Hill if we want to make it home by a decent hour" Brooke said as they walked along the docks  
"Actually" Lucas said "I kind of made other plans"  
Brooke looked at him curiously "What plans might those be Mr Scott?"  
"The ones that involve us staying at my grandparents beach house" he said hesitantly, worried about what Brooke's reaction would be  
"I see" she said softly. _Does he really just want me for physical comfort? Is that what these last two weeks have been?_ she thought to herself as she looked down

Lucas sighed "hey" he said lifting her chin so she was looking at him once more "It's not like that. I promise. Nothing has to happen tonight, I just thought we could talk and reconnect" he said kissing her forehead and wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace.  
Brooke breathed in his scent as she nestled her head under his chin and on his chest. Lucas felt her nod her head in agreement of his plan and they pulled back after a few minutes when the wind began to pick up and walked to the car before heading to Lucas' grandparents beach house.

* * *

"So" Brooke said as they sat down on the blanket in front of the fireplace, glasses of wine in hand "20 questions?"  
Lucas laughed at her slightly teenage suggestion. It was so Brooke.  
"What's your most embarrassing moment?" he asked as Brooke's eyes widened

"You know what?" she said "Now that I think about it, this game is so boring. How about we watch a movie instead?" she said looking around for the TV remote before Lucas grabbed her hand and stopped her  
"Oh no no no no no" he chuckled "you wanted 20 questions. Cough it up Davis"

Brooke shut her eyes and took a deep breath before opening her eyes to look at Lucas "Well, when Peyton and I were 10 we were learning about the human anatomy in school, and they were telling us about how girls and guys have different parts" she said as Lucas looked at her, feeling slightly nervous about where this was going

"So Nathan, Peyton and I were all at Peyton's place talking about this health class and we were curious about what the difference looked like between guys and girls, so we decided to check it out" she said feeling her face flush as Lucas' eyes widened, barely holding in his laugh  
"You didn't" he choked out  
Brooke shook her head "Oh we did. Larry found all three of us with our pants down around our ankles and I swear the poor man had a heart attack right there and then. And to make it worse I tried to explain to him, and then asked him to tell us why girls and boys had different parts. The poor man went white with shock"

Lucas was on his back laughing now, not being able to hold it in any longer. Brooke huffed as he howled with laughter at his brother, Peyton and Brooke's curiosity. After a few minutes he finally settled down and they continued on with their game  
"Favourite Book" Lucas asked  
"How To Build A Girl, Caitlin Moran" Brooke responded, much to Lucas' surprise

"Guilty Pleasure TV Show" She asked him  
"Geordie Shore" he said as Brooke laughed uncontrollably  
"Favourite TV Show" he asked  
"Chicago P.D." she replied

They continued like this until Brooke had asked Lucas all 20 questions, and Lucas had asked Brooke 19.  
They had finished their wine glasses and were laughing hysterically at Lucas retelling Brooke his most embarrassing moment, which unfortunately made Nathan look like the biggest idiot.  
"I can't believe you got a picture of him wearing a chicken suit" Brooke said as she held her stomach which was in pain from laughing so hard looking at the photo on Lucas' phone.

Lucas looked at her and smiled. Even in hysterics as she was, she still took his breath away. Brooke saw the way he was looking at her and felt a blush creep to her cheeks.  
"What are you looking at?" she asked  
Lucas smiled "You're beautiful" he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her.

Brooke's hands reached into his hair, raking her nails across his scalp and tugging his hair slightly as Lucas kept his hands firmly on her back, pushing her chest into his. He traced his tongue along her lip seeking entrance and she quickly granted it to him. When Lucas felt Brooke moving her hands to unbutton his shirt he pulled back momentarily

"Brooke" he panted "we don't have to do this, I meant what I said earlier"  
Brooke instead kissed him again and pulled his hands to the hem of her dress, telling him without words what she wanted. He grasped the hem of her dress as they both sat up on their knees and Brooke raised her hands in the air.

Lucas pushed the dress up and over her head, groaning at the sight of Brooke before him in lacy black bra and underwear. Brooke took advantage of his position and pushed the now unbuttoned shirt down his arms letting it fall to the floor as well. She ran her hands down his toned chest as Lucas brought his hands up to cup her bra clad breasts gently squeezing them, earning a slight moan from Brooke.

Lucas made a trail of kisses from her mouth to her neck, sucking hard on a patch of skin just above her collar bone. Brooke moaned and pushed her chest further into his, her breasts pushing more fiercely against his hands. he trailed his hands around to her back and undid the clasp of her bra, letting it fall free from her body.

Brooke pulled Lucas back up to hers for another kiss, her hands roaming down to touch his still covered erection, She undid the zipper and let her hand move into his pants cupping him through his boxers. Lucas groaned into the kiss and pulled back before gently pushing Brooke down onto the blanket below them forcing her to let go of him. He wanted tonight to focus on her.

He had five years of lost time to make up for, and he planned on starting tonight.

he clasped each of his hands with her own and brought their entwined hands up to rest above her head. Lucas kissed from her throat down to her left breast, kissing around the moan as Brooke's body arched up slightly urging him to continue. he slowly licked over her nipple, taking the bud between his teeth gently sucking and then rolling it between his teeth, earning a guttural moan from Brooke.

He continued to lavish her breast with his tongue before moving to the other one, and providing it with the same attention. Brooke soaked up every bit of sensation he was making her feel, and it only increased her need for him. There was an ache within her that only he could sooth.

"Luke" she moaned out "please"  
Lucas looked up at her face, full of love and lust all at once and smirked "What do you need baby?" his voice husky with desire  
"You. Please Lucas" she replied as she felt his right hand take both of hers within it and his left hand roam down her body and in between her thighs. She sighed contentedly as he ran his fingers up and down the bottom of her underwear.  
"let's get rid of these first shall we?" he said as she nodded vigorously.

Lucas let go of her hands and brought his right hand down to join his other at Brooke's thighs. he brought his lips down and kissed the panty covered mound as Brooke's hips bucked up to meet his lips. He kissed her a few more times before his fingers tucked into the edge of her lacy panties and he pulled them down and off her legs, flinging them behind him. Lucas stood momentarily as he quickly pulled off his pants and boxers letting his erection spring free from his confinements.

he knelt back down over the top of Brooke, his lips hovering over hers as he kissed her while his left hand gently rubbed her clit. Brooke raked her nails along his back as she groaned out. She reached down between the two of them and wrapped her right hand around his manhood and ran her thumb over the tip, letting the precum spread down his shaft as she moved her hand up and down him languidly.

Lucas groaned out as he gently bit into Brooke's lip  
"I can't wait anymore. I need you" he moaned out. Brooke nodded, unable to form a coherent sentence as Lucas removed her hand from him and brought it back up around his neck. He lined himself with her before slowly sinking into her womanhood.

Lucas stilled once he had fully entered her, both savouring the feeling of being so intimately connected. Lucas slowly moved back in and out of her as Brooke moaned, her hips moving faster trying to get him to move faster.  
"Luke please, faster. I'm not made of glass baby" she said as she placed her hands on his ass, pushing him to go faster.  
Lucas grabbed Brooke's hips as he thrusted into her full force, picking up his pace as she yelled out in pleasure.

They matched each other thrust for thrust, the only sounds that could be heard where there harsh, sharp breaths. Lucas could feel himself ready to let go, and he brought his left hand to Brooke's left breast and tweaked her nipple, his mouth sucking the right one, while his right hand moved down between them and pressed against her clit.

Brooke cried out as she felt her orgasm hit her full force, her body almost convulsing in pleasure. Lucas hit his peak within seconds of her and yelled out as he emptied himself inside of her, slowing his pace down to allow her to ride out her release for as long as possible. He collapsed on top of her, their bodies a sticky sweaty mess.

Brooke ran her hands up and down Lucas' back as his breathing finally evened out. Lucas pulled out of Brooke and dropped himself beside her, before pulling her body into his and grabbing the thin blanket from the couch near them and draping it over their bodies. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she placed one hand on his chest next to her head and the other on his forearm. They could both feel sleep hitting them full force

"Thank you for tonight Lucas" Brooke whispered as she kissed his bare chest  
"I love you Brooke Davis" he mumbled sleepily  
"I love you too Lucas Scott"

* * *

Brooke awoke that morning to an empty space next to her. she frowned as she looked around, hearing the cell phone ring that had originally woken her. Her cell phone ringtone. Brooke wrapped the blanket around her before standing up and stumbling sleepily over to her purse. She took out her phone and looked at the calendar alert that she had a video meeting with Macy's later this afternoon to talk about them optioning Clothes Over Bros in their stores.

Brooke froze as she looked at the calendar event from a week ago. She counted in her head as she recalled the last time her and Lucas had sex.

Two weeks.

"Shit" Brooke muttered as she dashed into the kitchen, hoping to find Lucas.  
She instead found a note attached to a glass of water on the counter.

 _Brooke,  
_ _I've gone out to get some food from the local Cafe. I was hoping to surprise you with breakfast in (our makeshift) bed, but if you're reading this, clearly you're awake. I should be home soon  
I thought you might be thirsty :)_

 _I Love You,  
Lucas x_

Brooke took a deep breath before sitting at the counter and taking a sip of the water Lucas had left for her.  
She knew what they needed to do  
Not she just had to wait.

* * *

Lucas walked through the door ten minutes later, whistling and gently tossing the food bag back and forth as his arms swung. he felt a smile spread across his face as he saw Brooke sitting at the kitchen counter.  
He came up behind her and wrapped his left arm around her shoulder while he placed the food down on the counter

"Morning Pretty Girl" he said as he leaned down to kiss her, frowning when he only got her cheek "Is everything okay?" he asked  
Brooke shrugged "depends on your interpretation of the situation" she replied  
Lucas looked at her concerned "and what situation is that"

Brooke sighed "I'm late Lucas"  
He looked at her confused "ok, well if you get changed quickly, we can get you back to Tree Hill or wherever you need to be -"  
"No, Lucas. I'm late" she said as he still looked at her stupefied. Brooke shook her head and groaned frustratedly. Men were so dense sometimes.

"Lucas, I think I'm pregnant"

 **A/N: And there you have it! Chapter 5. Sorry the date might not be what you expected I just couldn't think of any ideas for their dinner and conversation throughout the dinner so I kinda chickened out and skipped it.**

 **Now, for anyone wondering why I made Brooke all of a sudden pregnant, the beginning of this story was about Brucas getting together physically, for Brooke to have a baby. So now we'll get to see how it pans out with their real feelings involved ;)**

 **As always, please REVIEW and let me know what you think! Have a lovely weekend.**

 **\- Maddie :)**


	6. I Can't Believe Where Our Lives Led Us

**A/N: Once again, I have left you all hanging. I'm SOOOOO sorry! I've been going through a lot of personal stuff and I kind of lost my Brucas mojo in the midst of it all. I will try to make updates more regular but I can't guarantee anything! This chapter actually has a time jump but I hope you like it anyways, I'm quite excited for the ending actually. This will probably be about ten chapters.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: Since I haven't included dates, let's make the assumption that the last five chapters coincide with the season 5 timeline, therefore happening in May of 2008! I'll be adding in dates now so it makes it a bit easier to follow :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **6\. I can't believe where our lives led us.**

*October 18th, 2008*

Brooke Davis sighed as she rubbed her back, a particularly sore spot arising in the lower section. She slowly opened the kitchen cupboard and reached up to grab a coffee mug, her fingers just barely skimming the bottom of the shelf.

"Dammit" she muttered when she couldn't reach the cup "Fucking Lucas and his tall-ass genes"

"I thought we weren't supposed to be swearing" she heard from behind her as a warm body pressed against her back and she watched as a hand reached up to pull down two coffee mugs, placing one in front of her.

"Baby hears everything, isn't that what you said?" Lucas answered with a smirk as Brooke turned around to face him

"Well if you hadn't put the damn coffee cups so high up on the shelf I wouldn't be this annoyed now would I?" she said as she walked towards the coffee pot and poured herself a cup. She took a large sip of the warm beverage and instantly grimaced. she pointed her eyes towards Lucas

"Where is it?" she snapped

"Where's what?" Lucas asked faux-confused

"Don't play dumb with me. I want coffee"

"That is coffee"

"Oh no it's not. This crap, is decaf. I don't drink decaf. Give me my coffee Lucas"

Lucas chuckled as he walked over to her and leaned in to kiss her forehead as his hands settled on her five month pregnant belly.

"Caffeine isn't good for the baby Brooke"

"And Doctor Greene agreed that I could have a cup a week of normal coffee at the very most. I've been saving up my coffee day this whole week Lucas, don't mess with a mama when she needs caffeine" Brooke gritted out

Lucas sighed and reached behind the microwave on the counter next to them and pulled out the packet of coffee beans.

Brooke smiled happily and kissed Lucas quickly

"thank you" she said as she went about making her coffee.

Lucas shook his head as he watched Brooke move around the kitchen, so familiar with his house, as if she had lived in it for years. They had officially moved in together last month, even though Brooke had been spending the better half of the past five months at his house. He still remembered the day it all changed for them ...

 _"You think?" Lucas said after a minute "You're not 100% sure?"_

 _"I went out and got a pregnancy test from the drug store while you were gone, I'm just waiting on the results to show"_

 _"How long have you known?" he asked_

 _"I only realised this morning when I checked my calendar. But I'm almost 10 days late Lucas. I'm never that late"_

 _Lucas looked up at her, seeing the fear in her eyes. He smiled widely and stepped forward to hug her tightly_

 _"We're having a baby" he whispered_

 _"Possibly, yes" Brooke answered._

 _"Well let's go find out then" Lucas pulled her towards the bathroom_

 _"Wait wait wait" Brooke rushed out "You're okay with this?"_

 _"Of course I am" Lucas said confused "Why wouldn't I be?"_

 _"It's just...we've only really just gotten back together. And it's all really fast, I didn't know if you'd want -"_

 _"Brooke. I want you" he said looking her in the eyes "And no matter what the test results, know that I plan on making lots of babies with you Brooke Davis. And I'm also gonna make you my wife. One Day"_

...

"What are you looking at?" Brooke said with a raised eyebrow

Lucas shook his head "Just how lucky we are. I can't believe where our lives led us"

Brooke smiled "Me either" she kissed him again "I love you"

"I love you too" he said kissing her again, lingering for a moment before Brooke pulled away and giggled

"Ok, we have to stop. Otherwise we're not going to leave here anytime soon"

"And why's that a bad thing?" he smirked

"Because we're supposed to be meeting Brooke, Jake, Jenny and the Naley brood for lunch. We're leaving in an hour and I need to shower" she chuckled "That kinda rhymed"

Lucas laughed at her realisation "Well" he drawed out as he moved to wrap his arms around her "What do you say we save time and I just, join you for a shower?" he shrugged

"Oh, just to save time huh?" Brooke sarcastically stated

"Of course" He said as he kissed along her neck

Brooke moaned "You're gonna be the death of me Lucas Scott"

Lucas looked up at her and winked "But what a way to go"

Lucas picked her up and walked them towards the bathroom, Brooke's squeal of laughter fading as he kissed her ...

 **A/N: Ok, I know it's not too long but I didn't want to wait anymore! I will 100% try my hardest to get you another, longer update within the next couple weeks. I PROMISE!**

 **A special thanks to Brookenlucas4eva03 for not letting me give up on this update!**

 **As always, if you're still with me, leave me a review and let me know what you'd like to see happen!**

 **\- Maddie :)**


	7. We Finally Got Here

**A/N: I know, it's been a while. Sorry! I tried to get this up ASAP but I start my final year of school tomorrow so I've been spending most of my holidays getting organized for it, and I was in India and had no service to be able to do anything :(**

 **Enjoy!**

 **7\. We Finally Got Here.**

*February 3rd, 2009*

Brooke sighed as she rubbed her nine-month pregnant belly. She was only a few weeks of her due date, and was extremely uncomfortable. While she hadn't gotten as big as most women do when at this stage of pregnancy, she also carried very far out in front, and all in her hips and belly. She was lucky that she hadn't really gotten very big anywhere else, well other than her breasts - much to Lucas' happiness - but it also meant that all the weight she was carrying was putting a lot of strain on her back.

She lay back down on the couch and moaned in content as she placed the heat pack underneath her on her lower back, the warmth instantly soothing her sore muscles. Brooke closed her eyes, laying her arm over her face to block out the sunlight shining through her office window, as she felt her body relax and her mind calm down...

"Brooke"

Brooke jumped at the sound of her boyfriend's voice. She moved her arm to see Lucas standing over her smiling with a bag of takeout in his hands. Brooke looked around the room, disoriented, and spotted the clock. She had been asleep for the past four hours.

"Shit!" She yelled jumping up, to the best of her abilities with a nine-month baby in her, and started racing around the room

"Brooke, what are you doing?" Lucas chuckled as he watched her run around like a headless chicken

"I missed my meeting! I've still got so many sketches to finish for the new line, and I have a conference call with Macy's and -"

"Brooke, relax. It's been taken care of" Lucas interrupted.

Brooke stopped and looked at him "what is that supposed to mean?"

"Millie came in a few hours ago and noticed you had nodded off. She called and rescheduled your meeting for tomorrow morning, and Victoria is going to handle the conference call"

"But the sketches -" Brooke started to rebut

"Can be done at home" Lucas said "Come on, I brought you a burger from the café"

Brooke sighed as she took a seat on the couch again, eating the food Lucas had so kindly brought her. She was glad she and Victoria had sorted out their issues, for the most part. When she had told her mother that she was pregnant, Victoria was surprisingly happy for her daughter. She had taken on more responsibilities with the company, of course making sure that she ran everything past Brooke so that it wouldn't seem like she was trying to run her business, as it had been with them in the past.

But as much as Brooke loved all the help Victoria and Millie had been giving her, she couldn't help but feel that she was neglecting the company. Clothes over Bros had been her first baby. But now that she was actually having a baby, the company had taken a backseat in Brooke's priorities and she couldn't help but feel slightly incompetent.

"What are you thinking about?" Lucas asked her

"I've been neglecting my company" she stated sadly

Lucas squeezed her thigh as he spoke soothingly "baby, you're pregnant. It's understandable that you're not able to keep up with the schedule you had before. You were working over 80 hours a week"

"But this company is my baby too, Lucas. I worked hard to build it. I sacrificed a lot for it, I can't just ignore it"

"And no one's saying you should. But for right now, you have to accept that you need to take a backseat. Yours and the baby's health depends on it. Let Victoria and Millie help you. You have a myriad of staff that can help out, and they have been. It's going to be like this the next couple of month's while you adjust to life with the baby as well"

Brooke sighed "I just don't want to forget about my career, my company, in all of this Lucas. It's important to me too"

Lucas nodded "I know, and we'll figure it all out, I promise" he smiled before standing up and holding out his hand "Come with me"

Brooke frowned as she took his hand and he pulled her up to her feet "Where are we going?"

"I want to show you something" he said

"Is that why you're wearing your good suit?" she asked raising an eyebrow, only just noticing his attire "What is this about Lucas?"

"I have a surprise for you"

"The last surprise you gave me resulted in our current situation" she sarcastically replied

Lucas stopped at the elevators next to Brooke's office and kissed her cheek "best surprise ever" he said as Brooke smiled. Lucas turned left and walked down a hallway until he came to the door at the end of the corridor and stopped.

"We're here" he said as Brooke looked at the door, confused by the name written on it.

 _Brooke Davis ~ CEO.  
Clothes over Bros._

"Lucas?" she said as he opened the door, standing to the side so she could walk in first.

Brooke felt tears flood her eyes as she looked at the previously-vacant room. She had always planned on moving her office into one of the new, bigger office spaces they had built when their business expanded, but never got around to it. It had been decorated like the office she had now, but the room had windows filling the entire wall on one side, with a crib, changing table, a play mat and other baby toys on one side of the room.

She was slightly confused by all the roses on the floor, and candles that were lit, but other than that she was in complete and utter shock.

"This way, you can still work and be with the baby" Lucas said coming up behind her and wrapping her arms around his waist, kissing her temple.

"Lucas" she whispered "This is wonderful, thank you" she cried turning in his arms and kissing him.

"You're welcome" Lucas mumbled against her lips when they broke the kiss "I want you to have everything you've ever dreamed of Brooke Davis. I plan on making you happier than you've ever been"

"I already have everything I could ever dream of. And it's all because of you" she said kissing the corner of his mouth and hugging him tighter.

"Well, I may have one more dream to fulfil" Lucas smirked as he pulled back and knelt down on one knee, pulling out a box from his pocket.

Brooke couldn't stop the tears from flowing now. She gasped as Lucas opened the ring box, a simple white gold ring with a rectangular diamond in the middle. It was exactly the ring she had envisioned.

"Brooke. I've loved you for so long. and I know that it may have taken a long time for me to get my act together, and to finally be the man that you needed. But I'm here, and I want you and I, and our baby, to be a family. Forever" he spoke gently placing one hand on her stomach, and taking her left hand in his other hand.

"So, Brooke Penelope Davis, will you marry me?" He asked, tears filling his eyes

Brooke nodded her head "Lucas Eugene Scott, yes I will" she laughed, tears rolling down her face as Lucas slipped on the ring, picking her up in his arms and kissing her.

"We finally got here, didn't we?" Brooke chuckled as they broke apart from their kiss

"Yes, we did. I love you" he smiled, resting his forehead against hers

"I love you too" Brooke smiled.

 **A/N: So, Brooke and Lucas are finally engaged! Next chapter, we'll be meeting the newest (and first) addition to the Davis-Scott family. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **As always, please leave me a review and let me know what you thought!  
ALSO: Anyone got any ideas for what gender and names for the baby? I've got thoughts for both boy or girl, but I'd love to know what you all want!**

 **Enjoy your week.**

 **\- Maddie :)**


	8. Baby Davis-Scott

**A/N: Hey! Sorry this took so long (yet again) to update! We've probably only got one or two more chapters of this story left so I hope you're all still with me?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **7\. Baby Davis-Scott.**

"Brooke?" Lucas moaned as he reached his arm out for his fiancee, his hand meeting the satin bed sheets instead.

Lucas lifted his head and lazily looked around, trying to find where Brooke had gone. He could hear a noise coming from the bathroom. Focusing more, he could hear Brooke's groans echoing through the room. Lucas quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, pushing the door open to find his fiancee sitting on the edge of the bath tub, hunched over as she tried to breathe through the pain.

"Brooke!?" Lucas asked rushing to her side

"Lucas, I think it's time" She smiled as she pointed to the ground beneath her and the water that lay there.

"Oh my god" Lucas chuckled kissing Brooke's cheek, placing one of his arm under each of hers and lifting her to stand. He walked her into the bedroom and gave her the loose casual floral dress she had picked for when she went into labour, and quickly changed himself. He came back out of their walk-in wardrobe with the baby bag on his shoulder and placed one of Brooke's arms over his shoulder as he led her down the stairs and out to the car.

"You ready for this?" Lucas asked as they began their drive to the hospital.

"I've been waiting for this moment for years Lucas" Brooke gritted out as she gripped his hand hard while breathing through her contraction.

They arrived at the hospital within a few minutes and Lucas ran inside to get a wheelchair and nurse to help escort them in. He smiled as he pushed her wheelchair to their waiting room. He was finally going to meet his baby.

* * *

"I'm not ready Lucas" Brooke said as she breathed through a contraction. Victoria, Haley and Nathan sat off to the side, Peyton and Jake - who had recently reconnected - had offered to take Jamie to the cafeteria and grab Brooke some more ice chips. Karen and Andy had arrived a few minutes ago, and had decided to join Jamie down in the cafeteria so he and Lily could hang out together. Millie and Mouse were waiting outside the room, not wanting to crowd Brooke during this time.

"We'll be fine Pretty Girl. It'll be okay"

"We were supposed to get married Broody, I want to be your wife" She exclaimed.

"We'll get there soon, don't worry" Lucas kissed her forehead

Brooke shook her head "No Lucas, I want to get married. Now"

Lucas frowned as he looked between Haley and Nathan, and back to Brooke. He didn't just imagine that did he?

"Brooke, we -"

"No Lucas. We were supposed to get married next week, I wasn't due for another two weeks! I wanted to be your wife, and welcome our child into our family. We were so close" Brooke cried

"Brooke, whether or not we're married, we're a family"

"Lucas, Please. I want to get married. All our friends and family are here, we just have to find a minister"

"Brooke, you're tired, and hormonal. I don't think you know what you're saying" Lucas spoke apprehensively. Was she serious right now?

"I know exactly Lucas, Please, let's get married"

* * *

"Come on Brooke, one more push" the doctor said as he held the baby's emerging head in his hands.

"I can't" Brooke cried, her head falling to Lucas' chest "I don't want to Lucas, it hurts"

"I know it does babe, but it's just one more push ok? One more push, and we get to meet our beautiful little baby" Lucas said kissing her sweat-slick forehead "You're one of the strongest people I've ever known Brooke Davis. You can do this"

Brooke nodded before pulling herself upright, and signalling to the doctor she was ready to push again.

"One, two, three!" Brooke screamed as she pushed, giving it everything she had. She could see Lucas' hand begin to go purple from the death grip she had on him, but in that moment she didn't care. She just wanted to see her baby.

Brooke's head fell back as she felt the pressure leave her body, and a piercing cry emerge in the room.

"It's a girl!"

Lucas felt tears prick his eyes as the doctor asked him to cut the umbilical cord. He watched where the doctor held her finger and cut the cord before watching the nurses tend to his beautiful little girl. He quickly walked backed to Brooke's side and kissed her softly.

"You did so good. We have a daughter Brooke" He smiled

"I want to see her" Brooke whispered, the exhaustion of labour hitting her hard as she tried to focus on the sound of her baby crying.

The nurse returned a few minutes later and place the baby in Lucas' arms, who held her for a minute before handing her over to an anxious Brooke.

"She's so beautiful" Brooke spoke softly, rubbing her finger down the baby's cheek "She has your nose"

"Have you two decided on a name" The doctor asked as the new parents looked to each other, both smiling in agreement over the name they had chosen.

Lucas looked down at his daughter, smiling as he spoke "Welcome to the world Grace Karen Davis"

"Scott" Brooke corrected, glancing down at the gold band that her husband had placed on her finger less than an hour ago "Grace Karen Scott"

the doctor nodded before leaving the couple to have a few moments alone with their little girl.

 **A/N: I know it was short but I hope you like it anyways! Please review and let me know what you'd like to see in the final chapters. Don't worry, you will find out how the wedding happened, I have it all planned!**

 **Have a good week!**

 **\- Maddie :)**


	9. Five Years Later

**A/N: The final chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Fi**_ _ **ve Years Later…**_

Brooke walked through the door exhausted. She had been at work for over six hours and all she wanted was to curl up on the couch at home with her husband and binge-watch Disney movies with her family.

"Hello!?" She yelled opening the door.

"Mama!" Brooke smiled as she heard her three-year-old "Gracie took my dolly!"

"I did not!" Grace yelled from the top of the stairs.

Brooke smiled as she saw Melanie racing towards her, wrapping her little arms around Brooke's legs. Brooke lifted her daughter up into her arms and spun her around, eliciting a giggle from the little girl.

"What's this about a doll I hear?" Brooke asked as her husband walked in.

"I don't know; they've been stealing each other's dolls all day." Lucas sighed "I'm exhausted."

"Mr Mum duties not all you thought they'd be?" Brooke chuckled as Lucas narrowed his eyes.

When Brooke gave birth to Mel, they decided Lucas would be the stay-at-home parent since he could write from home and only needed to go into the high school for game days and practices.

"Come on munchkins, forget about the dolls and come pick a movie." Brooke told her daughters.

"Can we watch Cinderella!?" Grace exclaimed.

"We watched that yesterday." Melanie whined "I want to watch Mary Poppins."

"That's so boring." Grace groaned.

"Hey!" Brooke exclaimed "I love Mary Poppins."

"See!? Mama likes it!" Melanie sassed back to her sister.

Brooke chuckled as she watched her two girls agree on the movie and snuggle up next to each other on the couch next to Brooke. Lucas walked back into the room and smiled at Brooke as he passed her the little bundle in his arms.

"Hey Keith. How's my little guy doing?" Brooke asked sweetly as the baby babbled his six-month-old language "Wow, sounds like you had a big day."

Lucas smiled as he watched Brooke. He still couldn't believe they had been married for five years; it had been a hell of a challenge but they had finally made their way back to each other.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Brooke asked looking up at him.

Lucas smiled, shrugging his shoulders "I was just thinking that it's been five years since we got married."

"That was a hell of a day." Brooke laughed.

"Mama, how did you get married to daddy?" Mel asked.

Brooke caught Lucas' eyes, and both could feel the current sparking between them as they told their children the story of how they got married.

…

" _Did you find a priest!?" Brooke cried as Nathan and Haley walked in the door._

" _Actually…" Haley started nervously._

" _We got you the next best thing!" Nathan exclaimed._

" _What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Brooke yelled "Nathan Royal Scott, I am eight centimetres dilated and one second away from bashing your head in if you don't tell me you found a priest!"_

" _Tigger calm down." Haley said sitting down next to Brooke, wiping a towel over her sweating forehead "I'm going to officiate your ceremony."_

" _What!?" Haley jumped at the volume of Brooke's words "How? You're not a priest."_

" _Well, there's actually this thing online where you can get ordained in one minute, and … I may have ordained Haley." Nathan smirked._

" _You're going to officiate?" Lucas finally speaks._

" _If that's okay, I know you want a minister but –"_

"Are you kidding me? Out best friend is going to marry us! That's amazing!" Brooke said as she started to cry.

" _Oh Brooke." Haley rubbed her shoulders, chuckling softly at Brooke's sudden hysteria._

" _I'm sorry! My hormones are all over the place. God I can't wait for this baby to get out of me!"_

" _Well, how about we wait until we get married before she decides to pop out?" Lucas chuckled._

…

" _Are you sure about this?" Doctor Greene asked as she sat at Brooke's feet._

" _Yes, let's just get this over with!" Brooke yelled._

" _I can't believe you're still doing this. You're about to give birth Brooke!" Nathan laughed._

 _Brooke had gone into labour halfway through Haley officiating their wedding ceremony in the hospital chapel, and Brooke had been adamant to finish the ceremony before their little one arrived._

" _Just do it Tutor Girl!" Brooke growled._

" _Okay." Haley spoke nervously "Do you, Brooke Penelope Davis, take Lucas Eugene Scott, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"_

" _I do." Brooke grunted out as she kept breathing through her contraction._

" _Brooke…" Lucas sighed "I don't know about this."_

" _Lucas, please! I just want to be married before the baby comes." Brooke pleaded._

" _Why babe? Why is it so important to you? We can wait until later, plan a perfect ceremony." Lucas said._

" _Because I've dreamed of marrying you since I was 16 years old Lucas! I had a dream for us – get married, have kids, live happily ever after. I just want it to be perfect!" She cried "I know the way that all of this happened wasn't exactly to plan, but I really want this Lucas. Please!"_

" _Okay." Lucas smiled._

" _Okay?"_

" _Okay. Let's get married."_

 _Haley smiled as she continued the vows._

" _And do you, Lucas Eugene Scott, take Brooke Penelope Davis, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"_

" _I do." Lucas smiled brightly, tears of happiness filling his eyes._

" _Well then, by the power vested in me by … " the whole group chuckled at her words "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."_

 _Brooke smiled and let out a soft giggle as Lucas leaned in and kissed her, one hand on Brooke's cheek and the other on her belly where their child rested – at least for now._

" _Okay Brooke, time to push!" Doctor Greene cheered._

…

"You made daddy your husband when you were becoming our mama!?" Mel exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Brooke chuckled.

"That's awesome!" Grace said "I want to get married when I become a mama!"

"Ooooooh no. You will not be getting married until you're 30. Maybe even 40." Lucas spoke sternly "That goes for your sister too."

Brooke bounced baby Keith in her arms and smiled as she saw Melanie and Grace giggle at their daddy's silly ways.

LINEBREAK

"Today was a good day." Brooke whispered against Lucas' chest as they were snuggled up in bed.

"Every day with you is a good day." Lucas spoke softly as he kissed her hair.

"I never thought we would actually get here" Brooke said "I dreamed of it since I was 16 years old, but I never actually thought we would get here. And now look at us."

"Married with three kids." Lucas chuckled "Peyton's marrying Jake, Nathan and Haley are having their _fifth_ kid. Everything's the way it's supposed to be."

"I guess things just have a way of working out don't they?" Brooke chuckled.

"I guess they do." Lucas smiled "I love you Brooke Penelope Davis-Scott."

"I love you too Lucas Eugene Scott. Thank you for giving me this life."

"Thank you for letting me."

 **A/N: The End! I hope you guys liked it, I tried to incorporate the title of 'Let Me' into the ending. Thanks for reading and coming on this journey with me, this if the first Brucas story I've ever written and I have enjoyed it!**

 **However, I probably won't be writing more Brucas stories or pairings in my other stories for a little while. I've had some creative differences with a few writers and it's just put me off writing brucas stories and if I'm being honest, Brulian has my heart! and that's where I'm at right now. If I ever get back to the Brucas spirit, I may write another story but it could be a while.**

 **Thank you for reading this, and I hope you liked the final chapter of 'Let Me'.  
Please review!**

 **\- Maddie :)**


End file.
